coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4104 (8th December 1996)
Plot Judy is upset that Joyce has gone back to her thieving ways. Gary tries to keep the peace as Judy tackles Joyce about her winnings and asks for her £45 back. Joyce stalls her so Judy accuses her of not having any money left. Judy pleads with Joyce to admit that she's got money problems so they can help her but Joyce swears she hasn't. Judy is upset when Joyce walks out on her, saying she'll never return. Liz puts new locks on her flat and is horrified when Sean tells her that he's been warned off her by a thug. Claire is annoyed when Becky lets it slip about them trying to deceive the RAF by keeping an empty flat. Becky points out that she's upset because she's not being devious enough. Ken is glad when Deirdre agrees to stay the night with him. She works hard listening sympathetically to him talking about leaving Daniel in Brian Dunkley's company. Curly makes dreams about where he'd like to visit when he leaves Weatherfield. Mavis shows the allotment holders the plant that Des gave her in the hope they'll identify it. Wilf Gaskell identifies it as cannabis. The Wiltons are horrified, especially when Alan sees the plant and tells them to destroy it. Derek tells him they were given it by Des. Sean tells Liz that Fraser Henderson used to run the drugs and protection ring in South Manchester. He frightens her by telling her the flat is probably being watched and says they should stop seeing each other. Alan questions Des about the cannabis and tells him that he was stupid to play a joke on Mavis. Liz accuses Sean of chickening out because he's frightened of Fraser. Sean admits he is frightened of him and offers to help Liz move out of the area. She's appalled and throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer Guest cast *Wilf Gaskell - James Garbutt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *170 Park Street - Liz's flat Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Derek proudly presents his mystery plant to the allotment crowd. Liz knows the identity of her benefactor and she feels the time is right to tell Sean. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,670,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes